Carry On, Elena
by tfiosmagicath
Summary: Elena Gilbert is in an abusive back and forth relationship with Eric, one night they break up for good...i think. The day of the break up, he tries to make her jealous with her enemy Katelyn. So to get him back she uses Damon Salvatore, his enemy..."You owe me." Damon says in reply of her using him. "Oh no, I owe him.."
1. When I'm Gone

**Hi! This is a story called Carry On, Elena. I hope you enjoy it! **

**And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing**

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back**

"Elena!" My mom was calling me, going downstairs was the last thing I wanted to do while the cable guy was here. I groaned and went downstairs.

"Yes ma?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could watch Ariana and Jeremy later on tonight while your aunt Jenna and I went to the movies."

"Sure." I said smiling. Ariana was my little sister. She was 5, and Jer was 14. I was 17. I turned to go back upstairs and change. I changed into black skinny jeans, my fault in our stars blue sweater and blue vans I brushed my already straight hair out and went downstairs. Bonnie and Caroline were going to pick me up in 10 minutes for lunch at the grill since I had a few hours before I was going to babysit. "I'll be back at 4 ma." I told her heading out the door. I seen a blue camaro out side my house. There was guy leaning against it. A very very good looking one I've possibly ever laid eyes on. He had dark black hair and amazing blue eyes, he was looking down at his phone. Next to him was another guy, with sandy brown hair, and green eyes. He had a hair that would be labeled 'hero hair'. They looked about 17. But I had never seen them before. I walked down the pathway and I tried not to get their attention but I must've because next thing I knew the black haired one had said hi. His voice was like velvet. So smooth. "Uh, Hi." I said as I got the sidewalk.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Damon." He said. "This is Stefan". Stefan smiled lightly at me.

"Elena" I said shaking his hand as he offered it, and he gave it a peck. I was possibly blushing.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking Stefan's hand. Finally after a few seconds felt like a few centuries Bonnie's car pulled up. "Those are my friend's" I said.

Damon nodded "see you later Lena" he said before I walked away, and got into the seat next to Bonnie.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I think the cable guys sons" I said looking out the window as it started drizzling.  
She turned and pulled up to Caroline's house. She came running out so the rain wouldn't ruin her make up. That's the fastest she has ever ran. "Hey care" I said.

It took 10 minutes to get to the grill and I ended up getting home at 3:30. The Camaro was still there but I didn't see Damon or Stefan. They must've been inside. I rushed in and seen my mom, Jenna, Damon, Stefan, and Ariana in the kitchen. "Hey Elena" mom said.

"Hey ma" I said taking the hood off my head walking in the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle.

"Have you met the cable guy Ed's friends sons?" She asked

"Yeah earlier." I said smiling politely at Damon and Stefan. I sat next to Ariana knowing ma would be mad if I left the brothers all alone. "Its just rude" my mother would say. Jenna and ma left at 5. Damon and Stefan were going to leave but it was pouring. "You guys don't have to go..." I said. "Its pouring."

"We'll be fine" Stefan said rushing Damon out the door clearly not wanting to be here.  
I was going to say bye but he left before I could say anything. I shut and locked the door, and started playing with Ariana.

It was 12 am. It was now officially 4 years. 4 years since my dad was murdered. Ariana and Jer were sleeping. but I began to grow worried. They must've seen another movie or went to dinner. Suddenly, my phone rang, and I looked up from the tea I was making and stopped stirring in the sugar grabbing my phone and seeing a number I didn't know. I answered it.

"Elena Gilbert?" I heard a man say

"This is she."I said.

"Hi, this is the Mystic Falls hospital, your mother and aunt Jenna have gotten into a car accident…"

He kept talking but I didn't listen. I hung up. I had a loose PJ t-shirt, and leggings on with socks. I quickly put on my UGG's and a cardigan. I woke up Jeremy and told him to get in the car. I carefully picked up Ariana and put a jacket and boots on her wrapping her blanket around her and carried her downstairs before locking the house, and putting her in the car in her car seat making sure she was still sleeping. I came in the car in the drivers seat, telling her Jer what happened and telling him it would all be okay. I arrived there and brought in Jeremy and Ariana.

"Hi, my mom Miranda Gilbert and my aunt Jenna Sommers got in a car accident, I just got the call about 30 minutes ago."

She nodded and looked down at her computer. "Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes." I said shakily as Ariana layed her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, they are currently in surgery, the doctors are doing everything they can. For now, you will have to wait." She said nodding to the waiting room.

I sighed, and sat in the waiting room. About 20 minutes later two guys came in, Damon and Stefan, I frowned. I heard them say something to woman at the desk. "Guiseppe Salvatore…" I couldn't make out what they were saying since they were talking low. But I heard "Miranda…" "…Jenna.." They sounded frustrated and they turned to the waiting room, not surprised to see me here, and they sat next to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Our dad got in a car accident with your mom and aunt." Stefan said. Damon looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Your dad was with my mom and aunt?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they are practically dating." Damon said.

"What? No…she wouldn't keep something like that from me..Maybe they are just friends" I said.

"Not from what I saw." He said. "Sometimes parents lie to there children, keep up."

"Excuse me?" I said, but decided to ignore whatever his next douche bag remark was going to be. I already had a knot in my stomach. 3 hours passed and I called my Aunt Jenna's serious boyfriend Alaric to pick up the kids for me. 4 hours passed. 5 hours. It was already 5 am, and I was never so tired in my life. Finally a doctor came out and the three of us stood up.

"Elena Gilbert and Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" The doctor asked and we nodded.

"Elena, your aunt survived the car accident. She is stable and will recover. Unfortunately your mother did not make it. And neither did Guiseppe Salvatore. I'm sorry. We did everything we could."

The tears rushed to my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to blink them back but it didn't happen, I cried. And I cried some more, and some more. Then I went to see Aunt Jenna. We talked about mom and dad, and all the trouble we were going to go through.

It hit me. I was parentless. An orphan.

3 months later...

6am. Summer was over, and school was starting. Junior year. I never thought that I would say this but I feel like I need it. Be with my friends more. But I wasn't looking forward to all the "I'm sorry for your loss". It sounds rude but they say it without meaning it. Jenna told me I was going to be okay. Little did she know I wasn't. I had started to hang out with the stoners. I went to my closet and picked out black leggings a white sweat shirt, black leather ankle boots, and a saggy beanie. I straightened my hair and applied a smoky eye with lipgloss.

I walked downstairs and asked jer if he was ready. He was also hanging with the stoners. Which I told him not to. He wasn't ready, so I left anyway and I let Jenna take him to school. I got in my car and started driving being careful since it was pouring rain. When I arrived I parked in a spot next to Klaus and Tyler. Funny how they parked next to eachother. They were part of the stoners but they were enemies. All because of Caroline. They both liked her, but she doesn't know. If she did she would be happy two guys were fighting over her. The rain stopped so I left my car and went to Klaus and Ty, and a few of our other friends. They were giving each other pills. I sat down next to Eric, my boyfriend. He didn't treat me very well. But he was the only one who understood my pain because of my parents. His died too. "Hey" I said as he gave me a peck on the lips. I chuckled as he slid me something. A medicine bottle. I took spoke of the pills in it and smiled softly and left as Klaus caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Don't leave me with these delinquents"

I punched his arm playfully as we laughed and I left to hang out with Rebekah, school would start in 10 minutes. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked familiar. Oh yeah,this was Damon. Gorgeous blue eyes. "Elena."

"Hey, Uh Damon right?" I asked.

"Like you could forget." He said smirking at me. Wow. I shook my head and walked past him but he caught my arm. Whats up with that? "Where are you going?"

"To hangout with my friend is that alright with you?" I said rudely.

"Well. No one is more fun to hang out with than me." He said.

I learned more about Damon Salvatore this summer. He was a player. He treated woman like toys. Not nearly as close as Eric treated me. But atleast Eric kept me around. Damon used em' for a couple days and then threw them away like trash.

"Plenty of people. Look, I know about you. And I have a boyfriend." I said yanking my arm away, and leaving. I eventually found Rebekah and we talked about Klaus Tyler and Caroline.

"So why don't you hang out with them anymore?" Rebekah asked me.

I shrugged. "That's not my crowd anymore." I said. 3 minutes till the bell rang and Bekah's boyfriend Marcel came over. I said bye and the bell eventually rang. I saw Care and Bon, I walked right past them, and hooked my arm around Eric's as we walked to class. Now I know I said Eric treated me badly, but sometimes he had the capability of being nice. I managed to get through the day. I started walking to my car when Eric caught up to me. "Where are you going?" Eric said.

"Home, why?" I asked.

"I need you to drop me off at Chase's house." Oh no. My heart started racing. Chase was a really bad guy, and I didn't want to drive him there. If I said no he'd get really angry at me though.

"Uh chase? " I asked. "I kind of have to get home Eric. "

"You know how much I do for you?!" He yelled and pushed me against the car. I was glad we were the only ones left in the parking lot. I swallowed biting lip to stop any tears.

"Don't touch me." I said. "Chase is a dangerous guy Eric. Only a coward hits someone a lot weaker and smaller than them." SLAP. Now that was it. It stung and It hurt badly. Then he walked away. Damon appeared a couple minutes after.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said getting to my car and driving off. How much did Damon see? What did he hear? I arrived home and seen Rebekah on my door step. Other than Eric himself, she was the only one who knew about what he did to me. The smile faded off her face as she seen the tears and she hugged me. A few hours later we started getting ready for the back to school bonfire. I wore black skinny jeans, with a blue loose spaghetti strapped crop top, and black high heels. I paired it with a Michael Kors blue watch that my mom bought for me. Bekah wore a strapless mid-thigh black white and teal loose dress, with teal feathery earrings and black heels. I drove over there, and it was way more packed than last year. I ignored Eric. After a talk with Bekah I was thinking of breaking up with him. I didn't know yet.

I heard a voice behind me. One that I had wanted to avoid. Bonnie. "Elena?" She said. I turned around smiled softly.

"Hey Bonnie, hows it going?" I asked as Bekah handed me a beer and I took a sip.

She frowned and just walked away. "That was weird." Bekah said.

"Yeah," I replied as I walked around with Bekah bored. "Hey I'm gonna go for a walk" I said.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked. I was going to say sure but I noticed Marcel just got here and I would rather her be with him.

"No its okay, Marcels here" I said smiling as she said bye and left. I started towards the woods and it was really quiet. I heard a branch behind me, and I was met with the same annoying but gorgeous blue eyes that always appeared at the worst and best times. "God you scared me." I said.

"Didn't mean to" He said standing fairly close to me."So whats up with you and that joke of a boyfriend of yours?" He asked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked frowning. I had to play dumb. And he had to play along.

"You know what I mean" He said in a more serious tone.

"You mean other than how he makes me happy then nope I have no clue." I said.

"Alright then" He said not pushing on the subject, and he started walking beside me.

"Anything else you need help with?" I asked.

"Nah" he said.

"Well um see you later." I said uncomfortably.

"Am I that bad that you cant even take a walk with me?" He said looking the slightest bit hurt but it went away as fast as it came back. "Or you just can't resist me?" He said throwing me a flirty look.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "Elena!" It was Eric. Oh god no.

"Okay well see ya" I said trying to hurry away before he grabbed my arm.

"Why? Afraid Eric will be angry?" He said. I looked at him for the slightest second before yanking my arm away and leaving. He knew. Damon knew Eric hit me. He just needed conformation. But I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Hey" I said appearing behind Eric. He turned around, and hugged me, I hugged him back. It was an instinct.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" He said. "I will never ever lay a hand on you again."

He said this every time, and every time I said: "Its okay Eric, I know you didn't mean it. I trust you, and it was my fault. I should've just drove you." And then I kissed him on the cheek. That was a weekly routine.

Eric drove me home and told me to look decent tomorrow because we were going to one of his gang members house, which I did not want to do but I decided to avoid confrontation now. His name was Danny. There were going to be more of them there. I wasn't nervous. Eric hit me but that was just his rights. He wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on me. That's part of the reason I'm still with him. So I knew he would protect me.

The next day I got up at 5:30 and took a shower, than I put my hair in a towel and picked out my outfit: black tank top with a black lacy fabric cover over it, black high waisted skinny jeans, and black ankle high heeled boots with a bow. I blow dried my hair and curled it doing my make up, Then I got dressed and left the house at 7 am. I met Eric and Klaus at the school where there was a part that covered above so the rain didn't hit. We were the first ones, pretty much like always. Eric smiled at my appearance and kissed me wrapping his arm around me. People started arriving and guys were staring. Not like it wasn't a first. Eric put his arm around me like I was his property and no one could even look at me. After a long 6 hours Eric told me to follow him in my car to Danny's house and I did. We got there in 45 minutes. That was a long drive. I ran in with Eric and a few of the other guys. I minded my own business as they talked. I didn't say a word. I just sat on Eric's lap drinking a beer they gave me. It was cheap beer. They started talking about me. I still didn't say a word. As I was being quiet, one of the the guys - Sawyer - asked me a question.

"How long have you and Eric been together?" He asked.

"2 and a half months" I said with not much of a tone in my voice, sipping my beer.

A few hours later we ate some food, and everything was good. No one but Eric said a word to me. They knew how protective he was of me. And not like the good kind. Like he owned me. Like he bought me, fixed me, and now I was his property. Like a broken building.

Finally we were leaving, and I heard booms, I felt an arm wrap around me pulling me away from the window, and it was Eric, he held me next to him, I bit my lip trying not to cry, as Eric reached for his gun. There were people outside trying to shoot us. I was scared. I may die. I needed some comfort so I moved closer to Eric and he wrapped an arm around me. H e loosened his grip on me and moved his head over the wall and started firing. I couldn't see but I did know he just shot someone. Then someone was banging on the door. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. He told me to hide behind the couch and gave me a knife. I took the knife and hid behind the couch as the door got busted open, and shots were fired, I heard a grunt. But I couldn't tell if it was Eric or the other guy which was weird since I knew Eric like the back of my hand. Then I heard a car drive away. I stood up and a there was a voice behind me.

I didn't listen to it, I knew it wasn't Eric or his crew so I just stabbed him in the shoulder and ran out of the house with the knife in my hand, Eric took my car. I called Rebekah and hid until she got here, I got in her car and she immediately drove off.

"What in the world happened?" She asked me.

"People tried to shoot up the place, and Eric gave me a knife, and he left taking my car, I stabbed a guy in the shoulder, ran and called you." I explained arriving to my house. I seen my car in the drive way and Eric leaning against the the porch wall. I told Bekah she didn't have to stay. I walked over to my porch and stood across from him. He started toward me but I held my hand up stopping him. "You were going to leave me there" I said calmly.

"Lena I –"

"No. I'm done. I can't do this. I thought you would protect me from ANYTHING." I said as he just stood there. Don't get me wrong, he was attractive. Just not his personality. After a loud long argument of being called sluts, and heartless he left. I went inside. A big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was free. Finally free.

**Okay so this chapter isn't that long, but further chapters will be longer! If I get 4 reviews on this chapter, I will continue, if not then I will not continue on. **

**Follow me on Twitter: grxndesnash /grxndesnash**

**Follow me on Tumblr: buterasnoodle **

**Follow me on Polyvore: tfiosmagicath**

**Song: When I'm Gone - Eminem **


	2. The Worst

**WOW! 9 REVIEWS! My mind is officially blown! Thank you SO much and sorry for the wait! **

And don't take this personal  
But you're the worst  
You know what you've done to me  
And although it hurts I know  
I just can't keep runnin' away

So my plan to leave Eric forever pretty much failed. We got back together 1 week later. He apologized over and over. I was trying to be strong and not give in. But I fall for his charm every time. It wasn't like all the other times this time. We had an actual serious talk. And not even over the phone! I didn't say "Oh its okay, you only left me there to die". Surprisingly. Damon hadn't said a single word to me since the bonfire. Speaking of Damon, Eric told me that he hated him. Because Damon toyed around with woman and thought he was the coolest and hottest thing to walk this earth. And I also learned Damon hated Eric for the same exact reasons. They were basically enemies. I was getting ready to go to a party Eric was throwing. I had my long hair curled, a black flared skirt, with a Black haltered crop top, and stilettos. I put on a diamond bracelet my mom bought me for my sweet 16 and went downstairs.

"Hey!" Jenna said.

I turned around. "What?" I said with a slight attitude.

"Don't stay out past 12" She said in a strict tone.

I snorted. "Yeah okay. " I said going for the door."Ill be back at 3!" I yelled as I got on my porch. I heard footsteps.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you not obeying my rules. You will come back before 12, even if I have to pick you up." She said.

"Jenna, Im 17 –" she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Well your not 18, so that means you come home when I tell you to" She replied.

"I don't care about your rules! I don't care about any of it!" I said.

"Well. Fine, you can stay out as long as you want." I smiled. I always got what I want. "But don't expect me to unlock the door when you come home, or the rest of the nights since you decided to disobey my rules." She says walking away.

She's kicking me out? No way. The door will be unlocked when I get home. She's just trying to scare me…

I arrived at the party at 10:45. And boy was it packed. I seen Eric in the corner with some hot blonde trying to flirt with him. I was happy to see he paid her no attention. He smiled when he saw me and motioned for me to come over there. I did. He gave me a look that said 'get this girl away from me'. I did. I told her to leave before I rip out her fake hair extensions. He has been treating me better for the week we have been back together. He hasn't yelled at me or anything. I was happy about that. He set his beer down and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor to our friends. I danced with him and laughed. I, for the first time since our 3rd date was genuinely having fun with him . He said he was going o the bathroom. So I sat on the couch on the couch, and I seen a familiar face, it was Damon. I was surprised to see him here since he hated Eric. Or at least I thought he did. I ignored him and just went on my phone texting Rebekah to come here since I didn't want to talk to him. She didn't respond. I assumed she was dancing, with Marcel. Marcel was a nice guy. I met him in the 3rd grade and met Rebekah in the 6th grade. I introduced them in the 8th grade and they instantly had a crush on each other. She finally texted me back and said she will come right now. 2 minutes later a girl approached Damon and Rebekah and Marcel came over here. Phew. Damon didn't acknowledge me. He paid all his attention to the girl who approached him. Got her a drink. I turned to Marcel and Rebekah.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked.

"Looking for the beers. We cant find them" She said. "There not in the fridge so I suspect there is a cooler somewhere." She said.

"Its in the living room" A voice said. Damon

"Which one?"Marcel said like it was obvious it was in the living room but there were about 6 living rooms here.

"The one with the fireplace." He replied.

"Alright thanks man," Marcel said getting up telling us he was getting us some.

"Thanks" Bekah said with a soft smile. Oh no, ignore him Bekah.

"It wasn't that hard to find." He said shooing the other girl away. He said it pretty rude.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it."She said.

He was about to something, but Eric and Marcel arrived, and we immediately pretended we didn't say a word to him. Eric dropped me off at 2:30 am, I said bye and kissed him quickly before he drove off. I walked up to my porch and turned the knob. I gasped. She did lock it. I had no keys. I stood there knocking for 15 minutes but had no answer. I frowned. She wasn't kidding this time. I sat on the steps of the porch and leaned against the rail. My phone was dead, my charger was inside. I had no idea what to do. Do I break in to my own house? I'm not sleeping on the concrete floor. I started walking away and around the block, I walked a little more and 30 minutes later I arrived at Bekah's house. My feet were going to be bleeding by the end of the night because she wasn't home. So I went another 20 minutes to Eric's house. He wasn't there, the party must've ended because no cars were parked. I heard some teenagers around the corner. I just kept walking hoping they didn't notice me. Well that's why there called wishes.

"Mm mm." A guy said. "What's a little girl like you out here in the middle of the streets at 3 in the morning?" He said.

"I'm 17 for your information. And I don't think that is any of your business." I said. I noticed a guy I didn't expect in the back, it was Damon.

"Leave her alone Trevor. Its Eric's girl" Damon said.

"Eric's? wow you could do _way _better" He said scanning me.

"I did better than you." I said with a smile. That was not a friendly one.

"Whatever." And then they left. But Damon stayed with me. I have no idea why but I was glad I wasn't going to be alone anymore.

"Why _are _you out so late?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said and he gave me a look that said. 'I have plenty of time'. "My aunt said I had to be home by 12 and I said no and she said I have to…" I explained the rest as fast as I could. When I finished he had a smirk on his face.

"She's trying to teach you a lesson," he said. "Ill take you to my-"

"Oh no no no no" I said.

"There's 27 rooms in the Salvatore Boarding house" He said. "You could sleep at the opposite side of the house."

"No I'm fine." I said. "Thanks though." I said walking away and he walked the other way. I walked to the my last option. Caroline's house. I knocked on the door. The sheriff: her mom opened the door.

"Elena. what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need a place to sleep." I said desperately.

"I don't think she wants to see you." She said shutting the door. I walked back home. It was 4 am now. I thanked god there was a swinging bench here and a blanket with it. I walked onto my porch sitting on the porch trying to get in a comfortable position. I put the blanket on me, as I was freezing cold. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up at 7 am in bed with Eric next to me. What happened?

"Morning," He said.

"Morning" I said in a 'half awake voice. I was in my pajamas. My make up was off, my hair was up. I looked really clean. "How did I get in my pajamas?"

"I did it all" he said proud of himself.

I chuckled and got up, going to the bathroom. "Thank you" I said smiling and brushing my teeth. Today I decided to skip school with Bekah, Marcel, Klaus and his brother Kol. Eric was going to go but he had 'business'. Before he left he kissed me and said "Don't get in to too much trouble'. Like I was the one in the gang. I took a shower and then straightened my hair while I talked to Ariana. She was little but she was one of the only people I could talk to in the world.

"Where did you get that bruise from?" She asked me as I changed my shirt in to my 'Born in the 90's T-shirt'.

"I fell" I said pulling on my ripped skinny jeans, and sitting in front of my mirror doing my make-up. "Why aren't you going to school?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"There's a field trip" She said.

"You didn't want to go?" I said applying mascara and she sat criss-cross on my bed.

"To the museum." She said looking down.

Our mom and dad's favorite place was the museum. We went once every week until mom died. "Oh," was all I could say. "Do you like school?" I asked since it was her first year.

"Yeah I have a lot of friends. My best friends name is Henrik." She said.

"Henrik Mikaelson?" I asked putting my make up away and then putting my socks on.

"Yea how did you know?" She asked.

"His older sister is one of my bestfriends." I said with a smile as I put on my black Vans.

"Oh, can I go with you and your friends?" She asked. Oh no, I didn't want to tell her no. We were always up to no good. I couldn't bring her into that crowd. Especially since she is 5.

"You cant" I said. "Jenna would kill me, but I'll be home later okay? You can stay In here if you want." I said kissing the top of her head slinging my purse over my shoulder as she said bye. I went downstairs and I seen Jenna. I needed to talk to her. "Alright fine. You taught me a lesson," I said to her.

"Yeah. I did. Your lucky your boyfriend is very convincing because I wasn't going to let you in." She said.

"Well I learned, and I wont be coming home _as_ late." I said.

"No. You will be coming home at 12 every night" she said to me.

"What? No that's not fair!" I yelled.

"Life isn't fair! You don't realize how much pressure it is on me to raise you! And how hard it is! You have NO idea! So when you act up….I don't know what to do but I do know that this is my only option!"

"Well looks like you'll be more disappointed in me than you already are!" I yelled.

She sighed, her eyes turning towards the stairs, seeing Jeremy and Ariana. "Go upstairs." She said. They did. Her eyes went back to me. "Okay. Either you obey my rules, go to school, come back at 12, no more drinking then you can live here where you'll wake up every morning with pancakes and milk waiting for you at the table ready to go. OR you can stay out as long as you'd like, skip school, drink and do whatever pleases you, but..you don't live here." she said.

"Your…your kicking me out?!" I yelled.

"If you don't obey my rules then yes! I am kicking you out of this house. Because 1: You have 2 little siblings that look up to you, and 2: you don't follow the rules like you are supposed to" She said.

"Mom wouldn't approve of this…" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mom wouldn't approve of your actions right now! So don't even go there!" She yelled.

"FINE! FINE! I'll go. Right now!" I yelled running up stairs seeing Ariana and Jer in my room. I grabbed my large duffle bag, shoving clothes and jewelry and everything I used to get clean and ready. I put pictures, my small blanket, a tiny pillow, my phone charger and my hidden bottle of Liquor. I zipped it up.

"Where are you going?" Ariana asked.

I turned around and hugged them both tightly. "I probably wont come home for a while, but I want you guys to know that you can come in here anytime you want, use anything you want and call me anytime you want. Okay? I have to go away for a while…" I said kissing them on the top of their heads. "I love you both." I said going downstairs and out the door slamming it. I hopped in the passenger seat of the car Bekah was driving. Klaus Kol and Marcel were in the back, they looked at me questioning. "I just kicked out." I said with a bitter chuckle as Bekah headed for our smokepot. The smokepot was a spot where we smoked and things…We got there and I immediately opened the bottle of SKYY vodka I packed and just started chugging. I coughed and handed Bekah the beer. I heard a group come over. People were always welcome. But it was _our_spot. I was as shocked as can be when I seen Damon come in. I guess he wasn't as good as I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked sitting next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said taking a pill Klaus gave me.

"I come here a lot when I don't feel like coming to school. Your turn." He said taking my Vodka from me drinking some.

"I invented this spot, so I come here here every day." I said snatching the bottle back.

"I never thought you'd ditch school as much as you do." He said.

"Then you don't know me very well." I said.

Then he stood up. "Come here" he said.

I frowned but stood up anyways. "Okay…" I said following him out further into the woods. We eventually came to a stop at the falls. What did you want to show me?" I asked.

He walked over to a tree with a black piece of tape over it. He ripped off the tape. It read Damon Stefan&Alexandras.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Stefan's my brother as you know. Before our mom died, she said this was her favorite tree. Because when you seat against it you can perfectly view the falls unlike the other trees. So one day when my dad left for a work trip we came here and marked this as _our _tree. " he said. "I know its corny, but that's why I come here. So I have an excuse to come look at this tree." He finished.

I smiled softly at the trees. "I had a great relationship with my mom" I said. "We had a thing where every month we would go to IHop and order 6 pancakes and try eating them all. Ever since I was 8 we did it. We never accomplished it. Next Thursday is the day. When we would be going to IHop. But I don't have her here anymore to try and do it." I said with a sad smile.

He chuckled. "I thought my sob story was corny" he said covering the tree with black tape again and I rolled my eyes as we walked back but before we reached the others he grabbed my wrist . "Don't tell anyone about the tree" he said. I told him that I had gotten kicked out today. I didn't want to stay with Eric so I had to ask Bekah if I could stay with her because I surely couldn't go running back to one of my old friends house. I'm sure they would welcome me. Not with open arms, but they would let me stay with them. I couldn't do that though. Rebekah's family owned a mansion so I'm sure there would be plenty of room. As we left I said goodbye to Damon. Which was weird considering I didn't like him very much. I got in the passenger seat and Bekah dropped Marcel off at his house.

Okay I had to ask her now.

"Hey Bekah," I said,

"What?" She asked.

"Well you know I got kicked out today right? Well I kind of need a place to stay for a little. And I was thinking –"

"That you could live with me?" She asked before I nodded. "Of course you can, my parents wont mind there gone on trips 90 percent of the time" she said.

"Okay thank you so much." I said hugging her. She hugged back.

"We got a new roomie Kol!" Klaus said. I smiled at him. When we got to Bekah's house she said I could stay in her room since all the guest room were that nice and her room could fit 5 beds and still have a whole bunch of room. So her brothers brought one of the guest room beds in her room and we put a comforter that matched her room. I unpacked my stuff. They brought in the night stand and the lamp. So I had a little drawer for the pictures, my make up, my straightener. I hung my clothes up in her closet since we shared clothes all the time, I put my under garments in a spare drawer she had and put the duffle bag in the hallway closet. I went downstairs into the living room and on the couch.

"What did Damon want with you Elena?" Klaus asked.

"Just to show me something." I said,

"What was it?" Kol asked

"He told me not to tell.." I said.

"Come on. Were your closest friends. You can trust us" Bekah said.

"Okay, it was a tree that his mom liked and she marked it hers and theirs ." I said.

Klaus and Kol laughed. "Wow. What a –"

I cut him off. "Its not funny…His mom is dead and she was the only thing close to him and he lost her" I said glaring.

They shut up knowing it was a soft spot to talk about dead mothers. "Where's the Liquor?"

It was 2am, and I awoke to my vibrating phone. I grabbed it looking at who texted me. It was Eric. I practically jumped out of my skin when I seen the message. It read. 'Were over.'

**2:04 am.**

**Me: "What…? Why?"**

**2:09 am.**

**Eric: "Why don't you go ask your friend Luke?" **Luke was one of my childhood friends, and I had hung out with him at the grill earlier.

**2:15 am.**

**Me: "What are you talking about?"**

**2:28 am.**

**Eric: "Don't play dumb with me Elena"**

**2:36 am.**

**Me: "I'm not.."**

**2:51 am.**

**Eric: "A few of my friends seen you walking out into the grill with him."**

**3:05 am.**

**Me: "Okay? So where's the part in that you want to break with me for?"**

**3:22 am.**

**Eric: "You know I don't like you hanging out with guys."**

I thought that was funny. I was pretty sure he's cheated on me so many times.

**3:45 am**

**Me: "But you can cheat on me 10 times week?"**

**3:56 am.**

**Eric: "Don't bring this on me."**

**4:20 am.**

**Me: "Fine Eric. Were over. Done. Never again. Not even next week. I wouldn't want to be with a psychopathic coward who hits his girlfriend." **I hesitated pressing send. But I was so upset and angry I hit it without thinking and immediately regretted it.

**4:22 am.**

**Eric: "And I wouldn't want to be with a heartless whore either."**

There. That was it. I deleted the conversation shutting my phone off and going back to bed.

I awoke again at 7:00 am. It was Friday Thank god. I stood up and quietly walked to the bathroom brushing my teeth and doing everything else. I walked to Beks bed and woke her up telling her it was time to get ready. We left at 8:30 and got there at 8:40. We didn't take a car and it still only took 10 minutes. When I arrived I seen Eric with a girl, not just any girl. My enemy Katelyn Woods. Of course. Well the only way to get him back was to play him at his own game. I seen Damon walk past me a few cars up. "Damon!" I said loudly but not loud enough for everyone to look at me. He turned his head and I motioned him to come over. He was wearing a Dark blue T-shirt with a leather jacket around it and black jeans with those Vans type looking shoes guys wear.

"Wow, Elena Gilbert calling me over, what an honor." He said with a smirk.

"I don't have time for your smart remarks. I need you to put your arm around me." I said. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Just do it." I said. He did. And I kind of leaned against him. "Okay now walk me to class" I said. Which he did. Guys didn't mind being used…right? When he walked me to class I said thank you and he just shook his head murmuring 'your welcome'. I could already see the death glare Eric had. There was 2 empty seats when I sat down. One next to me and one in the back. Eric and a girl named I think Isabella walked in. Please Isabella sit next to me. Please. Once again, that's why they are called wishes. Eric sat next to me. Of course. I didn't look at him. Come on Mr. Saltzman where are you. Eric looked at me.

"What in gods name were you doing with Damon?" he asked.

"I don't think that any of your business. " I said still not looking at him.

He snorted. "And why not?"

I laughed and now looked at him glaring. "Because we broke up. So since we broke up, you don't get to know anything anymore. I can do whatever I want. I'm single remember? Plus you were with Katelyn. " I said thanking the heavens that Mr. Saltzman walked in.

"So class I am gonna need you to open up to page 478, were going to be learning about.."

6 long hours later I left the school and I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I thought it was Eric so I swung my fist but it was Damon. He caught the other wrist. "Wow, that was a pretty good reflex." He said.

"Thanks," I said as he let go of my wrist.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay…About what?"

"Earlier. You used me. Why?"

"Because Eric broke up with me last night and he was with my enemy. I'm sorry."

"But why me?"

"Because you are basically his enemy." I said.

He snorted. "That's _cold._"

Great. He's now going to make me feel horrible.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"You owe me." He said walking off. Uh oh. I owe him.

Oh god, I owe him.

It was a week later since my talk with Damon, and Bekah, Klaus, Kol and I were going to a party at my friend Katherine's house. I got dressed in a light pink crop top double layered, high waisted pocket stud shorts and black heels. We got to the party at 10:30. When we walked in Kat greeted us and told us where the drinks were then scurried off to her other friends. I walked over to where the drinks were and gave Bekah a beer bottle. I grabbed one too and we walked to where the people were dancing. After 10 minutes I stopped dancing and I seen Damon motioning me to come over. i did.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What, I cant casually talk to a beautiful girl?"

"Not unless you want something."

He chuckled at this and I couldn't help but notice how perfect his skin was. "So I've been thinking about you owing me, and I finally made a decision." he said with a grin.

"Oh no what is it?" I asked with a small grin of my own.

He was about to say something when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out of his pocket frowning at the name on the screen . "I'll see you later Elena." he said walking away. I frowned but shrugged it off. I went over to Bekah and said I wanted to leave. She did too We just werent feeling I tonight. When we got home I showered, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and then changed into my pajamas. When I layed down to drink some of the stuff Bekah snuck from the party. my phone vibrated. The persons name was unknown, the text said it was Damon.

**12:25am**

**Me: How did you get my number?**

**12:26am**

**Damon: I have my sources...**

**12:27am**

**Me: I'm serious.**

**12:28am**

**Damon: I can't tell.**

**12:29am**

**Me: Fine. Then I'm blocking your number.**

**12:30am**

**Damon: I'd like to see that.**

**My mouth made a shape like an 'o'. What did he think? That I was one of those girls who will drool over him all day.**

**12:30am**

**Me: Watch me. ;)**

**I hesitated pressing send but did anyway.**

**12:31am**

**Damon: Waiting...**

**12:32am**

**Me: Fine.**

**I texted back then blocked his number.**

I smiled at my phone and then went to sleep. I woke up at 10 and god dressed in a grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse and a leather jacket with a hoodie and glasses since I was hungover from drinking so much. I asked Bekah if I could take one of their 3 cars. She said yea and I took the white 2011 Camaro. I drove to the grille and I walked in getting a seat and ordering fries and a coffee to-go. I got up and as I turned the corner I bumped into something, or someone. It was Damon.

"Watch i-" he said until he realized it was me and he shot me a flirty look. "Well well, Elena." he said.

"Ugh move." I said pushing him out of the way getting my fries and coffee, he followed me anyways.

"So you really blocked my number huh?"

"I told you I would." I said with a small smirk as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Mmm," he said with a smirk of his own grabbing the phone out my back pocket paying no mind to me as I tried reaching for it. He unblocked my number and gave me back the phone happily."All better." He said. I glared at him and walked away making sure he didn't follow me this time. And he didn't. good, I got back into the car driving back to my house seeing the SUV from Jenna's house parked in Bekah's driveway. I frowned in confusion and walked in seeing Jenna in tears. Oh no, oh no oh GOD no.

* * *

**Teala Dunn Dunn Dunn! (Tealatubbies joke)**

**Cliff hanger! What is Jenna in tears about? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Song: The Worst - Jhene Aiko **

* * *

**Okay so here are my goals: (you can go above them (; lol )**

**followers: 15+**

**favorites: 10+**

**Reviews: 15+ :)**

* * *

**Account information:**

**Twitter: (new username) buterasnoodles**

**Polyvore: tfiosmagicath**

**Tumblr: buterasnoodle**

**Instagram: GomezftButera_ **


End file.
